Proposal
by GalaxyBats
Summary: Sometimes taking a big step in a relationship is scary, but some people are worth taking that extra leap of faith to take things furthe. A 2 part RandallxSulley oneshot, rated T for language.
1. I Made Dinner

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see!**

**So some of you may remember when I started a fanfiction about Sulley and my OC, but I didn't finish because well... I didn't feel like it was going much of anywhere. So I had decided to stop writing it. I think I took too big of a step trying to write an ongoing story. Sooooo, I decided to do a oneshot! So baby steps (or a rather big baby step, this was 13 pages! I may break it up into 2 chapters). But please, enjoy this Randall x Sulley fanfiction and review if you'd like.**

**The story takes place about 3 or 4 years after the events of Monsters, Inc., which includes the year after Sulley becomes the CEO. This is loosely based on a comic I drew on tumblr of Randall and Sulley married, so I wanted to write about the events of their engagement. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Proposal: A Monsters, Inc. fanfiction**

**Chapter 1- I Made Dinner**

"Did he say that he liked or disliked mushrooms in his pasta?"

Randall stared at the mushrooms sitting in the produce section of Tony's Grossery, wrapped tightly in a thin, plastic covering. He tapped his finger against his lip in thought as he tried to recall a memory from many moons ago. However, the event seemed too far gone in the recesses of his mind, so he gave a disappointed sigh and pushed his shopping cart along.

"Eh, I'll ask him tonight when I make this dish again, I don't want to take chances," mumbled the chameleon as he eyed the other fruits and vegetables. "This has to be perfect- no, _everything_ must be perfect tonight."

The violet monster strolled down another aisle, he found a box of bow tie pasta that practically called his name. He made a satisfied grin, looking to see if there were larger boxes that he could use. Once he found a good sized box, he placed it into his cart along with his other groceries. He took a shopping list from out of his coat pocket to check and make sure he had everything that he needed for dinner tonight. Randall grabbed a purple pen from his pocket and crossed out the items on the list that were in the cart. Once he crossed out the last item, he put his pen and paper away and proceeded to the check out, where he was greeted by a mustachioed orange monster .

"Did you find everything okay, Randy?" asked Tony cheerily, using his four arms to scan and bag the groceries in Randall's cart. Randall nodded politley.

"Yeah, I think I've got everything I need for tonight."

"Ahh, you have plans for your special someone?" Tony bagged the last of Randall's groceries and began to ring up the total on the register.

The violet monster took out his wallet and slicked his fronds back with a nervous smile. "Yes... I think I'm ready to pop the question. So I'm making something I know he'll love."

The instant he heard those words, Tony's face lit up with excitement. " Ha ha, that's wonderful! Tell you what, for you, I give discount!" He took the bag of food and placed it in Randall's arms, and clicked a final button. "That will be $14.63!"

Randall couldn't stop smiling as he used his other pair of hands to swipe his card and pay for the groceries, while Tony gave him the reciept. "Thanks a lot, Tony. I really appreciate it."

"Every time I've seen you two come in the store together, my wife always tells me 'he's the one. Best of luck to you tonight, Randy!"

Randall chuckled a bit, waving back as he left the store. "Thanks!"

Maybe this evening may turn out alright.

* * *

The bell rang a final time once the clock hit 6 PM, signaling the end of another working day at Monsters, Incorporated. The remaining monsters closed their doors while their assistants swiped their cards to return each door to its place in the factory vault. Wranglers loaded the laugh canisters and moved them to the storage unit for shipping, and soon every monster had begun to clear the laugh floor.

Sulley looked at his clipboard, double checking the numbers for the evening shift. This morning had been an especially good one, there were no accidents so far and the quota had been made 2 hours before lunch. Even after two years of being CEO, using laughter as an alternative energy source was a much more efficient option. Happy with the results, Sulley put the clipboard away and began to exit the laugh floor, pushing a button to shut off the lights and close the laugh floor off for the night. As he prepared to enter the hallway, he was greeted by his best friend, Mike.

Mike was further down the hallway near the men's locker room, so the green cyclops cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice."Hey, Sul! Come on, I'm headed to the locker room!" said Mike.

Sulley nodded, holding his large hand around his own mouth to reply. "Okay, okay, I'm comin', Mikey. Let me file my paperwork!" Sulley stacked his papers by the office near the laugh floor, where Roz used to be stationed. He stamped papers, which color coded according to their department, and then put each into its appropriate tray. He loosened his neck tie and jogged up to Mike. "Alright, that takes care of that," He nodded to the locker room as he undid his tie. "Shall we?"

* * *

"...And then the girl started howling with laughter when I accidentally tripped into her room today!" exclaimed Mike, holding his eyelid open to put in his contact lens. "I'm telling you, Sulley, I was so embarrassed. I mean, I hadn't even demonstrated my material that I had planned for her!"

"Y-Yeah?" said Sulley, trying to stifle his own laughter at his friend's story. "So what did you do?"

"Eh, I just rolled with it," replied Mike, giving his underarms a light spritz of odorant. "I just told her moments where I made embarrassing falls and reenacted them. Had her rolling and filled two cans!"

The polka dotted monster raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Really? Two cans, Mike?"

"It happened!"

Sulley chuckled in amusement at his friend's tale, he knew Mike could be very dramatic when it came to telling stories. "Oookay, Mike. I'd love to see that."

Mike rolled his eye, grabbing a flat cap from his locker. "Ehehehe, big guy. I'll do it again if I have to."

While Mike finished getting things from his locker, Sulley waited patiently on one of the benches, checking his phone for missed calls or text messages. He wore a scarf that Ms. Sheri Squibbles, who was now Mrs. Sheri Carlton, had knitted him years ago when he made Rookie of the Year. It was a cerulean color that matched his eyes, with white and midnight blue stripes, thickly knitted to keep his neck warm during the winter months when his fur couldn't. He looked up at Mike again, chuckling at the chartreuse cyclops was trying to wrap his own plaid scarf around his... body.

This was probably the most time he spent with Mike since he had moved out of their apartment. About four months back, Mike and Celia had found a house in the more suburban parts of Monstropolis, and then they were officially married in August. Sulley didn't mind it much, since would go and visit sometimes, and they would do the same, but some nights felt lonely without a roommate. As Mike finished tying the scarf in place, Sulley noticed the gold wedding band around his friend's finger. "I didn't see Celia today. Everything okay?"

"No..." sighed Mike, his eye cast to the ground in dismay. "My beloved shmoopsie-poo is at home sick today..." I'm gonna go take care of her right when I get home, though."

Sulley gave his friend a proud smile of approval. "Good on you, Mikey. Tell her I hope she gets better."

"Thanks," replied Mike, smiling back at his friend when he closed his locker. "When I get home, I'm gonna make that chicken ooze soup Ma used to make. It'll knock the cold right out of her!"

Sulley rose to his feet and picked up his duffle bag. "Didn't you make that for me in college when I was sick before?" he asked.

"Ugh, how could I forget? groaned Mike, grimacing as if he didn't want to remember. "You were so sick you blew chunks into my bag of potato chips!"

"Hey, you were the one who had me do push-ups in the rain!"

"Yeah, we may need you to start doing some more of those, _marshmallow boy_."

Sulley nudged Mike playfully as they made their way for the door. "Yeah, yeah."

"What about you?" asked Mike as he and Sulley exited the locker room together. "Any plans tonight?"

"Well... Randall invited me to his place tonight." answered Sulley, blushing a bit underneath his fur. "He hasn't told me what he's doing, though. I think it's surprise for me or something."

Mike raised his brow slyly. "Ohhhhh... it's a "surprise", huh?"

Sulley groaned at his friend's obvious jab toward his last comment, though he knew Mike meant no harm. "Yeah, I was going to head over there now, anyway." As they made it to the entrance, Sulley held the door open for Mike, who had readied his car keys on their way out. The cold night air of winter blasted them once they stepped foot into the company parking lot. There were blankets of snow around the factory, glittering like diamonds under the glow of the overhead lights, where as piles shoveled neatly in the corners of the curbs, dyed with the dark dust of the pavement. The sky was clear, and if it were not for the lights illuminating the lot, Mike and Sulley could see the stars that flickered from the cosmos. The polka dotted monster let out a peaceful sigh as he walked Mike to his car, taking in the calm around him.

To Sulley, things just seemed so much more peaceful and soothing at night sometimes.

Mike unlocked his car as it came into view, which was now about 5 parking spaces away. Once he made it to his car, he opened the back door and set his bag on the back seat. Once he had his things situated, he turned to face his friend standing in the cold.

"Hey, let me give you a ride," offered Mike. "It's too cold for you to be walking by your lonesome, Sul."

"Oh, nah," declined Sulley, fixing his scarf a bit. "I'll be alright, you should get to Celia."

"Sul, I don't recall asking you," chuckled Mike playfully. He opened his front door and started the car, the engine roared to life like a lion, then began to settle down to a purr. "C'mon, Randall's on the way to my place anyway. it's been awhile since we rode around the city."

* * *

Randall sat on his couch, nervously folding both pairs of hands as he looked up at the clock above. The hands moved at a pace that he could not tolerate, each second seemed like minutes and the minutes were even longer hours. He looked at his phone, unlocking it to see if he'd received any messages or missed a call from his boyfriend. He found there were no new alerts, letting out a sigh, laying his phone back on the mahogany coffee table next to the box that carried the ring. He watched the screen dim and eventually go black, locking itself again. He looked over at the door, he didn't hear the twist and clicks of the knob, or the familiar sound of heavy footsteps nearing it. The candles he set on the corner of his coffee table melted slowly, the tiny flame flickering as its radiance lit his living room. Randall let out another sigh, resting his hands on his stomach as he eyed the small flame.

He was downright bored.

It wasn't that Sulley was running late, but he had finished preparing his home rather early. He had scrubbed, dusted, waxed, swept, mopped, vacuumed and polished everything in his apartment from head to toe. He had left the dinner on the stove so it'd stay warm so he'd have time to do everything else, but it seemed his excitement for the evening had gotten the better of him. He wanted Sulley to walk through the door at any moment now to get things started, yet he also dreaded the blue monster's arrival. Everything seemed to be going so well for him today, but there was always the possibility that something could wreck the entire evening for him.

What would he do if Sullivan was late? What if there's some sort of delay on the subway? What if he'd forgotten something?

No, he couldn't think like that, he though, he shouldn't think like that. All Randall needed to do was breathe, relax, and think on the positives. He had more time, there was something he hadn't done yet. The food was warm, the house was clean, candles lit...

"Ah, maybe I should wear something more comfortable..." mused Randall. He had the heat on, but in case he wanted to step outside for some fresh air, he could grab a sweater to keep warm. He fixed his square framed glasses as he walked into his bedroom, turning the lights on near his closet.

"Let's see... what to pick..." mumbled Randall, his fingers moving along as he surveyed his selection. "Black seems too serious... gray is too bland... ah hah..!"

Randall grabbed a small, burgundy colored cardigan from his closet and removed it from the hook neatly. He had purchased this specific cardigan last winter during the holiday sales, and it was definitely worth buying. The material wasn't too thick nor too thin, so he was able to keep cool or stay warm if need be. It fitted easily and it was very comfortable, and thankfully it had four sleeves. He slipped into the sweater, and just as he began to button it up, a knock came at the door.

"Randall? It's me, Sulley."

He was here.

He was here.

He was here! Randall frantically buttoned the last button and fixed his glasses so they wouldn't fall off his face. "B-B-Be there in a second!" he stammered, trying to resist the urge to turn invisible from nervous. Randall cursed his nervous habits, he was 31 and he was getting worked up like he was still in college. And it wasn't like a complete stranger was at his door, it was Sulley, his boyfriend, of all monsters. He gave a nervous gulp, excited yet terrified of what was about to come. He held his hands to keep them from shaking, took a deep breath, and walked to the door. He unlocked his door and opened it slowly to welcome the big, polka-dotted blue monster.

"Hey!" greeted Sulley, lowering his scarf from his mouth.

"H-Hey." answered Randall, smiling up at Sulley. He felt more at peace now that Sulley was actually here, but he was still nervous all the same. He shouldn't worry, after all, he'd been dating the same monster for 2 years, and they loved each other despite their faults. All he had to do was make it through the evening .

"Uhhh... aren't you going to let me in?" chuckled Sulley, standing in the hallway as he dried his feet on the welcome mat.

"O-Oh! Yes, o-of course. Sorry." stuttered Randall, not realizing he hadn't moved from in front of the door since he'd opened it. He moved aside so Sulley could come in. "I-I expected you to call," said Randall as he closed the door.

"Whoops, sorry, Randy," apologized Sulley as he set his duffle bag down and began to take a seat on the couch. "I was so wrapped up in talking to Mike I lost track of time."

"Oh, he drove you over?" as Randall turned to face Sulley in the living room, his eyes flashed open when he noticed he left the ring's box on the table. He squeaked nervously, speeding to the coffee table and grabbed the box before Sulley had time to notice. Sulley gave Randall a confused look, and Randall returned with a nervous smile.

"I... forgot my phone was on the table!" he lied, grabbing his phone as he tucked the box into his cardigan's pocket carefully. He took a seat on the couch and scooted closer to Sulley. "So... Wazowski -er, Mike, drove you... explains why you're earlier than usual."

"Yeah, he said it was on the way." explained Sulley. "Celia was sick today so he was going home, and he passes by this apartment sometimes," He pulled Randall close to him for a warm embrace, nuzzling his nose against Randall's face. "Plus I wanted to get here as soon as I could to spend more time with you."

Randall's eyes softened in adoration as he hugged Sulley close to him. "Mmm, I'm flattered..." He felt much calmer than before, Sulley had come to know how to make things better for him. He loved it whenever he got to spend time with the blue monster when they both weren't busy with their jobs, so every moment to them was precious time. "Hey, you hungry? I made dinner."

Sulley's eyes widened with joy as the words "hungry" and "dinner" rang through his ears. "Is that the surprise you mentioned? Because I'm starving!"

Randall laughed lightly, getting up with Sulley off the couch. "Dinner is part of the surprise, Sullivan, there's more to me than just a chef! Though I made your favorite tonight."

Sulley looked in the kitchen, then back at Randall. "You mean..."

Randall nodded. "Yep. The bowtie pasta with chicken parmesan. And I'll fix your plate, you had a long day. So I'll take care of you this evening."

* * *

The two enjoyed a peaceful evening over dinner together. Sulley was won over by Randall's cooking as always, getting seconds (and even thirds) of the bowtie chicken parmesan. After dinner, the two exchanged stories about how their weeks had been. Sulley said that George Sanderson had gone almost 9 months without any accidents so far, quotas were being met earlier, and that Celia had been home sick today. Randall listened as Sulley continued on about work, smiling gently as he watched the blue monster give animated gestures and faces to spice up the story. He held Sulley's other hand, rubbing his finger along the back of the larger, furry paw.

He was really happy with how the evening was turning out, everything was going along so well. He had almost forgotten what he was worried about.

Almost.

He still had to propose to Sulley, which was why he held dinner in the first place. Randall started to grow nervous once again, his breathing was uneasy, and he started to feel sick. This was it. This felt like the only chance he'd get in a while, if not once in a lifetime, and all the cards had been played right. All he had to do now was deal his hand to decide the game. The mood was right, Sulley had gotten comfortable, they were together and had been together for two years now. Two wonderful, fun filled, life changing years.

But something was stopping him from being able to tell Sulley how he really felt. Though Randall was indeed nervous, he also felt sad. He knew he loved Sulley more than anything in the world right now, and he was putting that love on the line to ask for his hand in marriage. Sulley could say yes, though what if he didn't? What if that made the relationship awkward? Or what if he never got to talk to Sulley ever again? Randall cast his eyes down at his cardigan's pocket, running a hand slowly along the ring's box.

Sulley had noticed that the familiar feeling of scales rubbing against his fur had become a vice grip of nervous energy around his finger. He looked up to see that Randall's gentle smile had vanished, a sullen frown had now painted the face of the chameleon. He took Randall's hand and ran his own thumb against it, in hopes to soothe his love and curb the topic.

"You look great," said Sulley, giving Randall a soft smile. "I like that sweater on you."

Randall returned his gaze to Sulley as he heard the compliment, giving a shy grin as he looked back down in embarrassment. "T-Thanks," he replied, his tone of voice was low but there was sincerity in his words.

Sulley's brow furrowed worriedly as Randall looked away once more, holding his hand tighter. "Is everything okay, Randy? We can talk about something else if you'd like."

Randall glanced back at Sulley, seeing concern in those deep, cerulean eyes. He gave a sigh and cupped the larger monster's chin, leaning in and planting a short kiss on the lips. As Randall pulled away, he stood up from his seat, still holding Sulley's hand.

"I... just need some fresh air, okay?" He gave his boyfriend's hand a tiny squeeze, and then let go as he excused himself from the table. He walked through the living room and walked out onto the balcony, closing the door so the cold wouldn't come in.

Sulley sat at the table alone, undoing his scarf from around his neck. He looked at the empty chair across from the table accompanied by plate just as empty. The room's light dimmed as the candles flickered slowly, already half melted from the long hours. Sulley gave a sigh, taking his and Randall's plates to the sink and blew the candles out as he exited the kitchen.

* * *

**To be continued in the next chapter...**


	2. One Step Further

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 as promised!**

**Chapter 2- One Step Further**

"'Hey, James, I think we should take things a step further. What about you?' No, no, no, that's too cliché. 'James, I can't live without you─' ugh, too desperate! Damn it all to hell, this is hard!"

Randall paced back and forth along his balcony, ignoring the cold wind and the snow on the floor. He was frustrated that he couldn't seem to think of any way to pop the question to Sulley, or to at least get the conversation started. He continued to mutter and curse to himself, and scowled down at the ring as he opened its box. "Why can't I just show YOU to him and he gets the picture?" he snapped, almost as if he expected the ring to give a snide remark in return. He was about ready to throw the ring across Monstropolis and call the whole proposal off, but now he felt he was in too deep because he had Sulley worried. He stopped his pacing as he walked up to the door, closing his eyes while he took a deep breath.

"Keep it together, Boggs. Just go in there, act cool." he said to himself, closing the ring box slowly. "You can do this. Just keep calm, and even if it gets crazy, don't turn invisible. Just brave it." He looked back down at the box and closed his eyes. These two years had been the greatest years of he had in a long time, and probably the best in his life so far. And it was thanks to his friends, it was thanks to Sulley that he'd grown into the monster he is now. Knowing that gave him strength and courage, and though the air outside was cold and he was scared of what to come, he gave a warm smile that could melt the snow around him.

"I can do this... because I love him," said Randall proudly, returning the ring to his pocket. He fixed his cardigan and his glasses, then opened the door to get back into the living room. "Hey, James, can we─"

Randall paused when he walked back into his apartment, noticing that things had changed significantly. The candles that were on the table were out, the table he prepared had been cleaned off and its tablecloth was folded, the leftovers were in containers, the dishes were drying in the rack by the sink. And to top it off, there was a certain blue monster with purple polka-dots that was missing from the room.

"...James?" called Randall frantically, as he walked around the living room. The bravado that he had before had turned to nervousness once again. This wasn't good, Sulley wasn't there and he didn't hear him answer back. Had he left? Oh god, how was he going to propose now if his boyfriend wasn't there?! He slinked through the kitchen and the rest of the living room, but he stopped to notice that Sulley's duffle bag still sat by the couch's legs.

"Good, he's still here..." Randall let out a sigh of relief. "Which means that he's in the bedroom."

Randall opened the door to his room and turned on the lights, but he still didn't find Sulley. "Ugh.." he groaned as he massaged his head soothingly. He was beyond confused and even more annoyed that his boyfriend managed to disappear without the use of camouflaging. How could he have lost a seven foot monster after 15 minutes?

Just as he was ready to keep searching, he heard the flushing of a toilet, along with the sound of running water, coming from the bathroom door. Randall turned his head toward the door, crossing his arms impatiently as he waited for Sulley to finish up and come out.

The light cut off from behind the door, the knob twisted and out walked Sulley, who doubled back in shock to see Randall standing right there in front of the door.

"Crap, Randy, you scared me..." breathed Sulley, walking up to Randall with his arms outstretched for a hug. "Are you feeling okay now?"

Randall narrowed his eyes at Sulley, not moving an inch to join the embrace. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sulley looked back at the bathroom door, then back at Randall. "...Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I want to─ ugh, GOD, James, that's vile!" cried Randall, his lip turned up in disgust at the larger monster's vulgar response. "That is NOT what I meant!"

Sulley chuckled jollily in hopes that Randall would laugh with him, though the purple monster clearly wasn't amused. "Sorry."

"You're damn right, sorry!" yelled Randall. "Sometimes I swear you're such a teenager!"

"Oh, and you're not acting like one now?" retorted Sulley smugly, raising at eyebrow. "C'mon, you've been acting weird all night, let's just get some rest and─ "

"NO!" shouted Randall defiantly, surprising both himself and the blue monster. He looked at Sulley with wide eyes, while Sulley looked back at Randall as if he finally made the chameleon snap.

_'Shit, I didn't mean to yell!'_ thought Randall, holding his head, _'He's looking at me like I've gone crazy!'_

The two stood in silence, tension thickening the air and awkwardness had slowed time to where a few seconds seemed like an unfortunate eternity. Randall was ready to panic at a moment's notice, but he also had a job to do. He didn't want to end this evening until he'd finally proposed to Sulley, whether it was awkward or not. Randall regained his composure as he took a deep breath, and looked up at Sulley once again.

"Let's go in the living room" he spoke softly, causing the blue monster to look back at him. "I want to talk to you."

Sulley watched Randall walk out of the bedroom and sit on the sofa in the living room. Sulley still felt things had gotten weird for a few minutes, and he began to wonder why Randall was acting so strangely tonight. He was being shifty, then rather somber, and then flat out angry with Sulley. And now he was just sitting on the couch as if nothing happened. The blue monster hesitantly walked into the living room, the tense and awkward air still lingered around like a cloud above his head. He picked his mind for the reasons why Randall was being so different towards him now, even after having what he thought was a pleasant dinner. When he finally got to the couch, he slowly took his seat as he thought of all the possible outcomes that would arise from this talk.

"So... you want to talk?" asked Sulley sheepishly, turning his body to face Randall on the opposite end of the sofa.

"Yes." said Randall, taking off his glasses and setting them on the coffee table. "James, these... these two years have been so wonderful between us. And I've never been happier... well, of course, aside from earlier... I sort of panicked and everything, b-but it's not your fault! I just want you to know that."

Sulley raised an eyebrow at Randall's comment. "Yeeeeah..."

Randall gulped, wringing all four of his hands nervously as he continued. "A-And.. I-I-I've learned so much from y-you. I mean, for so long... I was jealous of you..." Randall's eyes softened as he remembered the Scare Games and his days at Monsters Incorporated. "College was supposed to be a fresh start for me... it was my chance to be someone, and you took that from me. Hell, you were expelled for pulling off one of the greatest scares ever with Mike... who was probably my only real friend that I had made..."

Randall winced from his memories, but continued on. "I couldn't stand losing to you... you had friends and fans, you were the textbook definition of a "scarer"... And no matter how close I came to getting ahead of you... Even when you were weak or behind me... it never lasted. You always seemed to come back and just take that victory, that spotlight, from me." Randall sighed sadly, resting his hands on his slender body. "I never got to feel special, not even once. ...I really hated you, James."

Sulley looked at Randall with concern as he recounted his days at the factory. He knew he and Randall were rivals, and they had never gotten along before. Hearing what Randall had to say now was nothing new to him, but those words cut deep every time he head them. He couldn't be empathetic, not this time, not for Randall when he needed it most. He certainly knew what it was like to fail, but not like Randall had. He wanted to take Randall into his arms, but stopped himself as Randall started talking.

"Those eight months that I spent in that swamp felt like eight years of hell for me." breathed Randall, his tail curling up painfully as he remembered his banishment. "I plotted ways to kill you if I'd ever found a way to get out of that cursed pit of the human world... but then... I gave up. I gave up being jealous of you. I gave up trying to be the best. I gave up revenge..." said Randall, trying to keep his voice from quivering.

"I felt that the world was better off without me... I just wanted to die. But I couldn't even do that right..."

Sulley looked at the lower part of Randall's back underneath the end of his sweater. There was a scar that went down the chameleon's back, that he had received from his banishment. He couldn't remember if the Randall had gotten it from trying to survive or from attempted suicides, but it was always visible when the purple monster wasn't invisible or camouflaging. Sulley had a hard time forgiving himself even now for banishing Randall three years ago, he himself had nightmares and suffered the guilt of it all during the months Randall was gone. He didn't care if it was awkward anymore, he wanted to hug Randall and hold him so close that he would never go away again.

"Randall..." said the blue monster was ready to take Randall into his arms. "Look, I'm─"

"No, James." objected Randall firmly, moving Sulley's arm down. "I need to say this... just listen to me..."

Sulley looked at Randall with confusion and sadness in his eyes, wondering why Randall kept pushing him away like this all night. He had no idea what Randall was doing, and what had seemed the most plausible idea at that moment frightened him.

Was Randall breaking up with him?

Sulley wanted Randall to stop talking, from telling that painful, painful story of his. It was awful, and now the memories swirled through his head along with the idea that their relationship was coming to an end. He buried his head into his hand, his chest began to feel heavy and his eyes stung, but Randall somehow managed to keep going.

"But when I returned to Monstropolis again... you, of all monsters, helped ME." breathed Randall, holding himself so that he wouldn't fall apart. "I hated it... I hated that you had to have pity on me. Of all the monsters in Monstropolis, no, in the world, it had to be you." Randall held himself tightly, but his grip on his arms began to relax and he breathed easily.

"But... I'm glad that it was you, James."

Sulley said nothing, his hand still on his face. Randall looked at him, he knew this story wasn't easy for either of them, but he smiled warmly. "With you, I realized that... I can't keep blaming you for my shortcomings... or using you as my target... I was angry with you... but I hated myself more." Randall looked down at his glasses on the coffee table. "But you were willing to help me despite all I did to you... and we forgave one another. You were my friend... and eventually I made more friends... even in Mike. I learned to love myself again." He turned back to Sulley, and moved closer to the blue monster. "I learned to love you. And I knew from then on I needed you more than ever... but..."

"But?" said Sulley, his speech muffled as he removed his head from his hands, but his tone of voice sounded angry. "What now, Randall?"

"Well... now..." said Randall, looking down. "I don't know. We've conquered so much together, I don't know how much further we can go."

Sulley sighed, a stern expression on his face as he turned back to Randall. "So... this is it."

Randall paused and looked over to Sulley. "This is what?"

"It. The end." said Sulley. "You're breaking up with me, right?"

Randall's eyes widened, taken aback by Sulley's response. "Wait, what?"

"You know what, don't say anything," breathed Sulley angrily. "You've made things perfectly clear already. You invited me over for dinner without telling me why, you cook my favorite meal to "cushion the blow", and you've been weird all night!" Sulley stammered trying to find the words to say to Randall, but he grabbed the air and balled his fists in frustration.

Randall stared blankly as he watched Sulley grow angry with him from their talk. Though he'd normally retort back with a fiery comment, the corner of his mouth turned up. He found himself... chuckling at Sulley. The chuckling grew to giggling, and then Randall started to burst with laughter. He held himself as his stomach tightened, and his eyes grew glassy with tears as he laughed hard at the idea of the talk leading to a break up.

"It's not funny, Randall!" roared Sulley angrily. "Shit, I was being serious!"

"Th-Th-That's why it's funny!" chortled Randall, his diaphragm and lungs burning warmly as he kept laughing. "Y-You thought I was breaking up with you? And to think you call ME sensitive!"

Sulley's angry expression lifted, completely lost in what was going on. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay stop laughing. STOP." Randall tried to catch his breath in between chuckles, wiping the tears from his eyes as Sulley tried to piece things together. "So you AREN'T breaking up with me?"

"No... no..." sighed Randall satisfied from his fit of laughter. "That felt good, things had been going weird all night, and laughing about it made me feel so much better... I was worried at first, but seeing you get worked up... PRICELESS."

Sulley shot a venomous glare at Randall, feeling that he had been punked. "So what is all this about, then?"

Randall took Sulley's left hand and held it in his lap, rubbing the large palm gently to get him to calm down. "Okay, okay... well... all this time I was wondering what I should say to you... but I know now." Randall took another deep breath, which felt like his hundredth deep breath over the course of this evening, and looked into Sulley's eyes.

"James... I would never have thought that I would come to love you after all these years, but I'm glad that you wanted me to be my boyfriend when you asked me out two years ago, on a night like this one."

Sulley blinked as he stared into Randall's emerald colored eyes, which seemed to shine so brightly like the stars in the sky. He closed his hand as Randall held it, nodding at his lover's words. "Yeah... I feel the same way..."

"Though I feel like we can't go any further as we are now... I feel like it's time to take another step so we can move forward."

Sulley followed Randall's eyes, still hanging on the last words that the chameleon said; "move forward". He broke his gaze from Randall's eyes as he felt those small, purple hands slip from the grip of his larger one, now fixing his gaze onto those same hands as they dug into the cardigan's pocket. He was ready to ask what his boyfriend was doing, but as he saw Randall kneel onto the floor, his heart had stopped in awe once he found the answer.

Randall gazed back into Sulley's cerulean eyes with wonderment and pride as he opened the box, revealing a monster sized ring large enough to fit those furry fingers. He spoke his next words clearly and with certainty, as if he'd had never been more sure of something in his entire lifetime.

"I love you so much, James P. Sullivan. Will you marry me?"

Sulley's eyes grew glassy, overcome by his Randall's proposal and declaration of their love. The next thing he knew he picked up Randall and hugged his lover so tightly so that he'd never lose him again. They parted for a second, Randall placed his hands on Sulley's shoulders as Sulley leaned down to passionately kiss his boyfriend, who was now his fiancé.

The two continued in their embrace until Sulley pulled away, smiling down at Randall. "I love you too. And yes, I'll marry you, Randall Boggs."

Randall smiled, kissing Sulley on the lips once again, but briefly. As they stepped back for a second, they held each other's hands in silence, no words needed to be shared. Just looking into each other's eyes was enough to get to show how elated they were to begin this new chapter in their lives.

However, some things needed to be stated otherwise, as Randall opened up his mouth to interrupt their dreamy state. "Uh... James..."

"Hmmm? What is it, Randy?" asked Sulley, still entranced.

"Could you get the ring? I think it fell under the couch." requested Randall sheepishly.

"You already lost it? I'm gonna be worried now when the wedding draws near." Sulley chuckled, kissing Randall's hand as he got down near the sofa to lift it. "Sure thing."

**-END-**

**I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction! I hope to continue this story further involving Randall and Sulley, but only time will tell. Thank you so much for reading.**

**─GalaxyBats**


End file.
